


The Solo Conflict, A Star Wars Story

by KiraRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Fear, Gen, No Smut, Protective Siblings, Punishment, Rivalry, Self-Insert, Snark, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraRen/pseuds/KiraRen
Summary: A new Starkiller Base is built and there's a conflict in the Solo family. Kira and Ben Solo/Kira and Kylo Ren need to choose between the light side and the dark, or do they?





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after The Force Awakens. Except for the flashbacks at the beginning, they take place before that time. But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.  
> In this story, Rey is probably the child of Luke. I named Luke's son Jacen Skywalker because there was already a Ben in the family. Kira Solo/Ren kept her original first name to frighten or punish her parents.  
> I tried to stay true to the characters that actually appeared in the movies, but Jacen Skywalker and Kira Ren/Solo's personality and story are totally made up by me (except for the names.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start. I have to tell you that I made the sketch for this story waaaaay before The Force Awakens came out. Back then I already named the main character Kira Solo/Ren. After it came out, I named the other main character Kylo Ren instead of Jacen Solo and gave Luke's son Ben the name Jacen. But Kira and Rey are two different people in this story. Rey was added after I saw the movie. Originally, Rey's part was meant for Ben Skywalker. But he, now named Jacen Skywalker, now turns up later in the story.  
> 

 

  * Ben had just gone to the Dark Side and Luke, Leia and Han are at their house with Ben’s little sister Kira. She’s only 3 or 4 years old.
  * At night, young Kira wakes up after a nightmare, a vision. She saw Kylo Ren, as we know him, with the mask on. And because she was screaming when she woke up, Han came to her room to ask her what’s the matter? She tells him she saw a guy in a scary black mask.
  * A few days later the same kind of thing happens, but this time she sees Snoke and a voice in her dreams tells his name, so she knows that. This time Leia stands behind Han at the door when they come to her. Kira tells them she saw Snoke.
  * Another few days later she dreams about Kylo Ren again, but this time he takes his helmet off and Kira sees her brother Ben. Kira wakes up, without screaming this time, and she runs to her parents’ bed room, jumps on their bed while they’re sleeping and yells; _‘’It’s Ben, it’s Ben!’’_ Han; _‘’Who’s Ben?’’_ Kira; _‘’Ben is under the mask!’’_ Leia is awake too now. Han; _‘’Kira, did he say something to you?’’ ‘’No.’’ ‘’Well, when he does, if he does. And he wants you to come to the Dark Side, you don’t, okay?’’ ‘’Alright.’’_ Leia; _‘’Luke!’’_ He was already on his way, so he answers right after. _‘’Yes.’’_ And he opens the door. Closes it again when he stands inside the room. Leia; _‘’It’s Ben.’’_ Luke; _‘’I know, those are visions, not just nightmares. ‘The Force’ is strong with Kira.’’_ Leia; _‘’Luke, she has to go, or Ben will come for her.’’_ Han; _‘’No! Don’t make her leave. We don’t even know yet if she will take that path.’’_ Leia; _‘’She will, Han. She has to leave now. Luke, take her with you.’’_ Luke; _‘’But Leia?!’’_ Leia; _‘’Luke.’’_ Han; _‘’Well, go with your uncle then, Kira.’’_ And Kira and Luke leave, somewhere.
  * Years later, Luke has secretly trained Kira as a Jedi Master, since Luke didn’t return after he took Kira with him.
  * Kira went on her own to another planet and sees the Millennium Falcon getting stolen. Ofcourse she starts a fight, using her black lightsaber. Han doesn’t even see her, but joins the fight for the Falcon. Until Kira gets hit and passes out on the ground and the fight is lost. When the others had left with the ship, Chewie and Han stand around Kira and they notice the other lightsaber. Han picks it up and presses the button. He gets scared when he sees that it’s a red lightsaber. Then he puts it down and he and Chewie run away. Kira opens her eyes and watches them run.
  * By coincidence, Kira meets Han and Chewie somewhere in the woods. Han; _‘’Why?’’_ Kira looks up. Han; _‘’Why did you join them?’’ ‘’I had no choice.’’_ Han; _‘’Luke, tried to protect you! He send you away so this wouldn’t happen!’’ ‘’He trained me. I’m a Jedi Master now.’’_ Han; _‘’And you only use it for the Dark Side. You used Luke, you’re still using him!’’_ he says, with tears in his eyes. Kira; _‘’I do it for Ben, we protect eachother.’’_ Han; _‘’How is that protection? He took you to the Dark Side! You should have stayed with us.’’ ‘’You send me away!’’ ‘’You should have come back!’’ ‘’I can’t. I can’t come back. I have to protect Ben.’’ ‘’Ben doesn’t protect you.’’ ‘’If it wasn’t for Ben, I couldn’t have finished my Jedi training. They wouldn’t have let me.’’ ‘’They would. Snoke’s just using your power. He’s using you! The more powerful you become, the easier it is for him to defeat us.’’ ‘’That’s not why I’m doing this, I just told you.’’ _ Kira; _‘’And how’s the Falcon?’’_ Han; _‘’Still gone.’’_ Han; _‘’And I know you were about to steal it.’’_ Kira; _‘’Perhaps.’’_ Han; _‘’I didn’t want you to become a Jedi anyway. I already saw you and Ben together flying the Falcon and doing stupid things. Making stupid deals with the wrong people. Being scum, as your mother would name it.’’_ Kira; _‘’I’m more of a pirate than you might think.’’ ‘’Well then, drop your Jedi training, give me your lightsabers and let’s find the Falcon together!’’_ And Kira gets angry. She uses ‘The Force’ to choke Han. Chewie says something, but then Kira tells him to shut up. Han; _‘’Uguh, uguh. Kira. Uguh. Kira, let me go. Let me go.’’ ‘’No.’’ ‘’Uguh, Kira.’’_ And she tightens the grip for a moment. Kira; _‘’ Never tell me to not use ‘The Force’. Never tell me to drop my lightsaber. **Never!** ’’ _And she lets go. Kira has tears in her eyes and then Han says; _‘’Kira, please. You don’t have to go back.’’_ Kira; _‘’Ben will come for me, he will find me.’’ ‘’You can block him.’’_ Kira sighs and thinks _‘I don’t want to, I need to protect him, we need to stay together.’_ Han; _‘’Kira, let’s go get the Falcon back. Let’s be some scum, some pirates. You, I and Chewie together. Come back.’’_ Kira looks to the sky. And then back to Han and Chewie. _‘’Sigh, Alright then.’’_ Chewie; _‘’Roawr’’_ Han; _‘’Yes, Chewie. She still got her lightsabers, but those will come in handy on our way to get the Falcon back.’’_
  * The three of them visit many of Han’s enemy’s together, many planets, in search for the Millennium Falcon. It all worked out fine. And it seems to have been a good choice to let Kira keep her lightsabers, because those came in very handy every now and then. Especially when Han’s way of talking them out of certain bad situations didn’t work out as well as he has hoped, for the millionth time over again… But Han and Kira decided to always first do it Han’s way, the talking, which turned out that Kira is pretty good at it as well, as she told him before, but now Han actualy got to see it. At one time, when it was Kira who talked her way out of their bad situation, Han layed an arm around her shoulders and gave Kira a hug. With his famous smile on his face he then said; ‘’ _You have no idea how proud I am of you.’’_ Kira; _‘’I told you I was like this too.’’_ And she lays an arm around his waist while Chewie, Han and Kira walk away. But in certain situations where the talking wasn’t enough, those two pretty blades, together with some extra power called ‘The Force’, came in pretty damn handy some times. Until that one day…
  * Han, Chewie and Kira are at the house of the Hutt family. They don’t even know which one of the Hutt’s this is, they just came here because someone this Hutt knew had seen or stolen the Falcon, and that’s all those three cared about at the time. Now they’re in this rare situation. The three of them are hold in kneeling position on the ground by the Hutt’s men. Some of them are even immune to ‘The Force’, which means that Kira can’t manipulate them. Some others had stolen her lightsabers, so that’s not an option either. All of their weapons are taken, of course. There seems to be no way out of this. Kira looks at Han and Chewie, who are sitting on her right. Han looks at the Hutt, and then looks to his left to Chewie and Kira and says; _‘’Well, now what?’’_




	2. Well, now what? (Flashbacks part two)

  * Kira squeezes her eyes and looks at the Hutt. Kira; _‘’I think it’s time for me to leave.’’_ And the Hutt nods. The others let go of Han and Chewie and Kira. Han; _‘’What do you mean, leave?’’_ Kira stands before the Hutt, facing Han and Chewie. She uses ‘The Force’ to call her lightsabers, which where hold by one of the Hutt’s man on the other side of the room. Kira; _‘’You two better leave. Before the Hutt changes his mind.’’_ And she draws her swords. Han looks at the lightsabers. He clearly has questions going on in his mind for a moment. Then he looks frightened and surprised (in a bad way) at Kira. Han; _‘’No! Don’t go back there. Don’t do this to me.’’_ Kira; _‘’Find the Falcon, this is your only way out of this. Goodbye father. Goodbye Chewie.’’_ Han and Chewie look at eachother and Chewie roawrs. Then they turn around and run away. One of the Hutt’s men walks into the room and tells Kira that her ship is ready.
  * Kira leaves with a First Order tie fighter. Han and Chewie are outside and look at the ship when she flies over them. They watch how she leaves the planet. Han; _‘’Well, that’s it than. My kids are officially lost.’’_ Chewie roawrs, which sounds more like a whine. Han; _‘’Yes, that’s it…’’_




	3. Intro Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was too lazy to look up some of the names and words, I might have inserted the wrong ones. But tell me if you notice something that's not right. (I hope it's not too much.) I'll try and correct it then. This counts for the whole story by the way.

A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…

 

(Bb droid sounds) ‘’ _That’s right BB-10, it does look like my brothers lightsaber._ ’’ Says the girl, a young master of the Knights of Ren and Jedi master trained by Luke Skywalker himself, while finishing her new Jedi lightsaber. The handle of the lightsaber looks like Kylo Ren’s, but the blade is flat and black and the handle is mostly dark silver with black buttons/details. (Better known as a blacksaber.) The fire like effects and even the sounds are nearly the same as Kylo Ren’s. Although that might seem unusual for a Jedi lightsaber. The design and colors are chosen because she chose to be not only at one side at the time. She doesn’t choose at all. She’s a rebel, but unlike the Resistance, this kind of rebel works alongside the First Order as well as the Resistance. Now she has a lightsaber for the Dark Side and one for the Light Side. The one she has as a Master of the Knights of Ren is red, with the same design for the handle (but in black with silver details). The only other differences are that this ones blade is round, like a classic lightsaber and the red one is made according to the ways of the dark side.

_‘’Nearly finished BB-10. We’ll leave this place soon, I have some very important things to do later on.’’_

The bb droid she’s talking to is a black edition, with green lines. The girl and the droid have been together for ages.

Once the lightsaber is finished, the girl and the droid leave with a Resistence x-wing.

In the mean time, Luke Skywalker and Rey are training at the Resistance Base. Leia Organa is outside and watching them with pride. Leia is very glad that her brother is back and decided to train Rey. This was necessary, because Leia feels dark times are ahead and strong men are needed to defeat Snoke…

Talking about Snoke, at Starkiller Base, Snoke asked for Kylo Ren to show up. He needs to bring in his sister, Snoke has big plans for her. _‘’Find her for me, Kylo Ren. The two of you together makes the Dark Side even stronger.’’ ‘’I thought that I would be the one to defeat the Resistance. After I killed Han Solo, I became much stronger than before. I can do this. Trust me.’’ ‘’Your sister needs to help you. Nobody can defeat the entire Resistance on their own. But don’t worry, you’ll stay in charge and it’ll be your glory when they’re defeated. Go now, Kylo Ren.’’ ‘’Yes, Supreme Leader.’’_


	4. Chapter One

1

 

Rey, Finn, Chewbacca and Luke left the Resistance Base with the Millennium Falcon. They were about to go back, but first discussing some things while standing before the Millennium Falcon. Sneakily, Kylo Ren’s sister and her droid pass by them from behind, but just when they reach the stairs to enter the ship, rey turns around. _‘’Hey, what are you doing?’’_ _‘’Well, what does it look like I’m doing?’’ ‘’Are you trying to steal the Falcon?’’ ‘’At least I’m trying to enter it, yes. Stealing it, perhaps.’’_

And then Luke says:

_‘’Come with us, I’m sure your mother wants to speak with you.’’ ‘’Fine.’’_

Rey, Finn and Chewbacca look at eachother with a questionable expression. But then they enter the Falcon just like Kylo’s sister and Luke.

 _‘’I can fly too, you know.’’ ‘’But this is my ship, and you’re lucky enough that I didn’t put handcuffs on you before entering it.’’_ No more reaction from the girl, just a mischievous smile.

They arrive at the Rebel Base and Leia and her people are already awaiting them.

Leia gives Rey a hug and passes her own daughter. _‘’Leia.’’ ‘’Luke, she’s a traitor, you shouldn’t have trained her. And you shouldn’t have taken her with you again. She doesn’t belong here.’’_

_‘’Leia, I have to leave soon. This is my last goodbye. I only came here for Luke. Besides, Luke, I can’t take BB-10 with me and he seems to like it here. Will you take good care of him while I’m away?’’ ‘’Yes.’’_

Usually BB-10 would react to a conversation like this, but he just made new friends with BB-8. And they seem to have much to talk about.

3po greets the girl. _‘’Master Solo, what a joy to see you here again. And all grown up I see. You would make a fine Jedi.’’ ‘’Awh, thank you 3po, it’s nice to see you too. And Artoo?’’_

But Artoo is not so happy and comes to her with a taser pointed at her. When he hits her with the taser she says; _‘’Why, Artoo, I can do that too.’’_ And she shows him the electricity coming from her hand. Artoo takes a step backwards while shouting at her. _‘’Awh, Artoo.’’_ And she kneels before him. _‘’Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. But when I do, because I have to, I will always fix you again. And that counts for you too 3po.’’ ‘’Thank you master solo, I’m glad to hear that.’’ ‘’(Artoo talks)’’ ‘’I don’t care if you trust me or not, Artoo.’’_ Artoo talks again and then goes inside the Base.

 


	5. Chapter Two

2

 

Inside the Resistance Base, Kira walks slowly around the hologram table. She’s inspecting it out of interest. There are some buttons at the side and she reaches out her hand to touch them, but suddenly her hand gets slapped and then that person’s holding a tight grip on her wrist. She turns around and sees that it’s Rey standing behind her. Kira struggles, but the grip is too tight. She struggles again, but the grip doesn’t come any looser. Kira becomes angry now and struggles again. It doesn’t work. She waits for a moment, and then struggles one last time, or so she thinks. Because she does come loose, but then Rey turns her around so that Kira is now trapped between her and the table. Rey graps Kira by the throat and squeezes so hard that Kira has to lean her hands behind her on the table and push herself up for a bit to get some air. Rey; _‘’Unlike Luke, I don’t trust you, Kira. I don’t feel the Light in you. I met Ben, but you’re far more gone than he is.’’_ Kira holds Rey around the neck as if they are hugging and pushes Rey closer. She whispers in her ear; _‘’Who says I’m hiding it, Rey?’’_ And Rey smacks her on the ground, landing on her back. Kira gets up a bit, resting on her elbows and facing Rey. Kira gives Rey a fake arrogant look and Rey raises an eyebrow. Rey; _‘’Let’s go outside.’’_

Outside the Base, Rey and Kira stand across eachother and draw their swords. There’s hardly anyone else outside the Base, except for the guards. The rest is all inside. Rey and Kira walk half a circle to their left, then back to their right. Focussing on eachothers movements, stand still for a moment and… **attack!** Rey attacks from above and Kira hits back at Reys lightsaber in defense, but Kira hits so hard, that big sparks of fire fly off their swords. Kira looks at Rey who looks frightened at the scene for a moment and Kira sets up a mishievous smile again. Rey looks at Kira with a straight face and attacks again. Kira hits her lightsaber hard back again. This goes on for a few minutes. Rey keeps attacking and Kira keeps defending. Just to test Rey and make her tired. Big sparks of fire keep flying in the air, but not strong enough to cause an actual fire. Kira does that on purpose. If she wanted to start an actual fire and cause so much damage to the surroundings, she could have easily done it. She could have easily hit harder. But that’s not what she wants to reach with this, it’s just a little test, just for fun. Besides, this is Rey’s fight after all. And it’s good for their training.

Attack, defend, attack, defend, defend, attack, defend, attack, attack, attack, defend… **attack!** And Rey flies in the air. She lands hard on the ground while Kira’s just standing where she stood before and even withdrew her lightsabers in the mean time. _‘’Ugh.’’_ Rey moans. She tries to get up and Kira walks towards her. _‘’Was that enough for you? Or do you want some more? (smiles)’’_ Leia; _‘’I think that’s enough, Kira!’’_ Kira; _‘’Oh dear, mom’s mad.’’_ Finn helps Rey further up and Leia graps Kira by the upper arm. Leia; _‘’Let’s go inside.’’_

Inside the Base, Leia gives Finn, Rey and Kira a cup of hot milk and they all go to bed.


	6. Chapter Three

3

 

The next day, Kira is the last one to wake up. She walks to the main room and asks Poe where the rest is. Poe; _Luke, Leia, Finn and Rey are in Leia’s room negotiating. Chewie’s with them. No-ones allowed to enter. Where the others are is none of your business.’’_ Kira; _‘’Alright.’’_ Kira looks at their droids. They’re playing with eachother. Poe looks too. While looking at the droids, Kira vagualy hears her brothers voice calling her name through ‘The Force’. Kira; _‘’It’s funny how this little droid turned out. When I first got him they told me ‘Do with it what you want, this ones an outcast.’ They meant he wasn’t brave enough. But this droid turned out to be my best friend for years. I don’t care that he’s not as brave as the others. He’s very dear to me.’’_ Poe; _‘’It’s their character that makes them who they are. BB-8 has the same effect on me. Besides, they are loyal friends.’’_ Poe looks at Kira. Kira looks back at him and swallows. Poe; _‘’As long as you don’t use him for the wrong reasons, Kira.’’ ‘’That’s why I’m leaving him here, you know that.’’_ Poe nods and looks back at the droids.

Kira feels that Kylo Ren is coming closer. She walks around the room. Poe knows what’s going on. Poe; _‘’He’ll be here soon, isn’t he?’’_ Kira; _‘’Yes.’’_

Still none of the other Resistance Fighters are back and the others are still negotiating in Leia’s room. Kira thinks ‘I wonder what they’re negotiating about’. But ofcourse she already knows. Kira; _‘’Ben, take your helmet off, come inside. I’m sure Leia wants to see you. Since what happened to Han.’’_ Ben; _‘’I know.’’_ Kylo Ren is standing right outside the Resistance Base, but they where using ‘The Force’ to talk. He takes his helmet off and waits.

Kira goes to Leia’s room and knocks on the door. Leia opens it. Kira; _‘’Ben’s here. If you want to see him…’’_ They look behind Kira. Kylo Ren walks inside the main room, towards the hologram table. He stands on the same spot where Kira was standing when talking to Poe about the droids. Poe still stands on the other side of the table, looking at Kylo Ren. Kira walks towards her brother to hug him, but Leia follows her with a fast pace and nearly pushes her aside. Leia; _‘’Ben.’’_ Kylo Ren gets on his knees and hugs her. Kira stands next to him agains the table. She can feel Dameron’s slight fear for Kylo Ren. Kylo graps his lightsaber and hands it to Leia. Kylo; _‘’This is the lightsaber that killed him. I thought you might want to see it.’’_ Leia picks it up. Luke, Finn and Rey walk into the room. Chewie stands behind them. Leia looks at the lightsaber, takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment. Everybody in the room looks at Leia, except for Poe, he’s still suspiciously looking at Kylo Ren.

Leia presses the button on the lightsaber and takes another look at it. Kylo Ren sees it’s pretty close to his head and bows. Leia withdraws Kylo’s lightsaber. Leia; _‘’Kira, give me your lightsabers.’’_ And so she does. Kylo looks up again to see what’s happening. Leia; _‘’I can see that you love your brother, Kira.’’_ Kira sighs and raises an eyebrow. She looks down at her brother. He was still looking up to Leia with a sad face until he looks back to his sister. Then tears start to roll down his cheeks and he starts crying. The crying gets worse and worse. Leia lays the lightsabers down on the table and hugs her son once again. Kylo; _‘’I, I’m sorry mother. I’m so sorry.’’_ His sister just looks at the scene with a straight face. Chewie lets his head fall to one side. Clearly he feels for him (or he’s just sad about Han), although he seems to be the only one. The others are suspicious. Kylo; _‘’Mother I’m so sorry. I had no choice. Snoke made me. It was Han or me.’’_ Kira; _‘’Yes, Snoke made you do it. But you didn’t. It was his own suicide. You begged him to do it.’’_ She looks around the room, to all the others. _‘’If it was me, if it was my assignment. I would have gone for the cold blooded murder. No mercy, no begging for it.’’ _Kylo closes his eyes to let his last tears roll down his face. Then he looks at his sister. She takes a deep breath and does her smile again. _‘’Isn’t it time to leave, brother?’’_ She helps him get up. Kylo; _‘’I came here to get you, Kira. But I can’t do this to Leia.’’_ Leia; _‘’Ben, stay here. Stay with us.’’_ He puts on his helmet and gets the lightsabers from the table. Then he turns around ready to leave. Kira is ready to go after him, but gets pushed back by her brother. Kira; _‘’Wait, what are you doing!?’’_ Kylo Ren; _‘’You don’t need them anymore. Stay here. And don’t follow me.’’_ Kira breaths in and rolls her eyes. Kira; _‘’Give me back my lightsabers.’’_ And Kylo Ren leaves. Kira; _‘’Wait, Ben!’’_ She runs after him to the door, gives up the hope and watches her brother leave.


	7. Chapter Four

4

 

Kylo Ren’s arrived at Starkiller Base. Hux runs to him and asks ‘’Where’s your sister? Snoke’s gonna be pissed/mad, you know that!’’ Kylo Ren uses ‘The Force’ to throw him a few metres in the air and goes to Snoke.

At the Resistance Base, Kira’s sitting in a chair nearby the hologram table. She rests her head on her hands. Kira; _‘’Anakin…’’_ Anakin’s force ghost appears. She looks at him. Anakin; _‘’Your mother is talking to Obi-Wan.’’_ Kira; _‘’Hmm…’’_

Leia comes into the room with urge. She gets a little jump scare when she sees Anakin. Anakin and Kira look at eachother. Anakin; _‘’She’s not used to seeing me. Only you and Luke ever ask for me.’’_ Obi-Wan (force ghost) is with Leia. Obi-Wan; _‘’Kira…’’_ Leia; _‘’Kira, go after your brother.’’_ Luke walks into the room, facepalming. _‘’No, no, no, no, Leia!’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’Luke, don’t be afraid. This is the best decision we could make.’’_ Kira gets up from the chair. _‘’Well then. Goodbye.’’_ She waves her hand and leaves through the door. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan and they smile. Anakin; _‘’Sweet child.’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’She’s much like you, Anakin.’’_

Kira left with the same Resistance x-wing as the came with. This time without a bb droid to help her out, since she had to leave him at the Resistance Base for his own safety. Talking about safety, arriving at Starkiller Base with a Resistance x-wing is not really the best idea ever. And she kinda lost the new password as well, if even this is the new password. They change it every now and then.

Now nearby Starkiller Base she gets the call. _‘’Incoming ship, identify yourself’’ ‘’Kira Ren.’’ ‘’Password?’’ ‘’Let me in or I’ll kill you from my current position!’’_ You can hear them running and discussing through the radio. Kira; _‘’I can hear you…’’ ‘’Uhm, uhm, uhm, M-M-Master Ren, p-p-password excepted, M-M-Master R-Ren.’’_ And they open the gate. _‘’Good.’’_ She says, as she enters Starkiller Base.

As she steps out of the ship, everyone suddenly comes from out of nowhere to help her. As if she’s something so precious…

General Hux comes through the crowd. _‘’Move it. Move it. Get out of my way!’’_ Kira laughs. _‘’Well, what an entrance, general.’’ ‘’You need to go to Snoke, now!’’_

The two arrive at Snoke’s chamber. Kylo Ren’s sitting on his knees, without his helmet on, crying. Hux and Kira go stand behind him. Snoke; _‘’Good, Kira. I knew you would come.’’_ Kira; _‘’What was the urge?’’_ Snoke; _‘’Your brother fails to listen.’’_ Kira; _‘’Ehehe. Well, I think that’s clear, huh?’’_ And she pets Kylo’s hair. He gets scared at first, but then goes back into his previous position.

At the Resistance Base, everyone’s returned from their mission and the reports have been done. Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan, Rey, Finn and Poe are discussing Kira in Leia’s room. Leia; _‘’My daughter is much too dangerous to be here. She will destroy our mission to defeat Snoke.’’_ Luke; _‘’She’s not as bad as you think she is. –‘’_ Gets interrupted by Leia _‘’Well, she’s far worse than you think she is.’’ _Obi-Wan; _‘’Kira is very much like Anakin, who I know very well. You have to treat them both with patience and be careful what you do or say.’’_ Leia; _‘’And that’s what makes them so dangerous.’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’That’s not what I meant, Leia.’’_ Leia; _‘’This is not her home. Her home is with Snoke.’’_ Luke; _‘’Leia, how could you say that? You send her away before she was even old enough to talk properly.’’_ Leia; _‘’It’s her behaviour, Luke.’’_ Rey looks to her in surprise. Leia; _‘’Rey, you don’t know her like I do.’’_ Luke; _‘’And you don’t know her like I do, Leia.’’ _Obi-Wan; _‘’Perhaps we should ask Anakin to –‘’ ‘’NO!’’_ Alltogether. Obi-Wan looks surprised. Clearly they talked about this before. Leia; _‘’No, we want you to keep an eye on her, Obi-Wan.’’_

Meanwhile at Starkiller Base, General Hux is still talking to Snoke, but Kira and Kylo Ren are at Kylo’s room. Kylo Ren takes off his upper clothes and Kira helps him, since she noticed the wounds on his back. Kylo; _‘’He hit me with my own lightsaber.’’_ Kira; _‘’When did it happen? You blocked me from your feelings.’’_ Kylo; _‘’On my way to Starkiller Base, he called me through ‘The Force’. I knew it would be a short visit, only for the punishment. After I came to him, he took my lightsaber and hit me with it. Then he told me to leave and he’d talk when I would arrive at Starkiller Base.’’_ Kira gets some stuff to treat the wounds. Kylo; _‘’I told you not to follow me.’’_ Kira; _‘’I was too late to protect you this time. This won’t happen again.’’_ Kylo; _‘’If you want to know why I was crying?’’_ Kira’s cleaning his wounds and Kylo turns around to see her. Kylo; _‘’Snoke has plans to use you like Darth Vader.’’_ Kira; _‘’And I thought you wanted to be like him. It surprises me you’d even say that –‘’ _Kylo; _‘’Do you think I’m that stupid!?’’_ Kira; _‘’We’re both stupid.’’_ Kylo; _‘’Yes, we are.’’_ Kira smiles and continues to clean Kylo Ren’s wounds.


	8. Chapter Five

5

 

The next day, some of the Resistance Fighters have invaded Starkiller Base. The Ren-siblings are at the main control room with Phasma and Hux while looking at the screen as the next of the Resistance ships arrives. It’s the Millennium Falcon. Hux; _‘’Why would they even come here with such a big ship?’’_ They watch as Rey, Finn, BB-10, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 leave the Falcon one by one. Hux; _‘’And what is the use of that Wookie?’’_ Kira; _‘’He’s the ship’s co-pilot.’’_ Phasma points at the Ren-siblings. _‘’You two, wait for the right moment to attack them.’’_ And Phasma leaves.

A few minutes later, Hux, Kira and Kylo see on the screen that Phasma is getting attacked by R2-D2 and Chewbacca. Hux calls her through his communication device. _‘’Captain Phasma, do you need –‘’_ Artoo electrifies Phasma. Hux; _‘’…help?’’_ Phasma falls on the ground and Hux goes after her. (To find her, alright. He’s not falling. Perhaps for her, but that’s another story.)

When he arrives he shoots at Chewbacca, but fails to see R2-D2 coming from behind and gets electrified as well. (Now he’s falling.) Kira to Kylo Ren; _‘’Look, sweet Artoo baked dinner for us.’’_ Kylo Ren hands her her lightsabers. Kylo; _‘’Go help them, I’ll wait for Rey.’’_

But Rey is the one Kira meets on her way to Hux and Phasma. They immediately draw their lightsabers and start fighting. Kira notices Chewie and R2-D2 coming near her. Before she could even turn around to stop Artoo, he electrifies her and her lightsabers fly in the air. (She’s not falling.) Landing in a gap between stories, ofcourse…Kira sighs while shaking her head and runs away before Chewie could get her.

When she arrives at the place she last saw Hux and Phasma, Kylo Ren calls her through ‘The Force’. _‘’Dameron and his stormtrooper are taking them to the garbage.’’_ Kira starts laughing, but swallows when Chewie picks her up. She quickly uses ‘The Force’ to push him away and starts running again. Then she hides in an empty room to catch some breath. _‘’Damn.’’_ She whispers. Anakin (Force ghost) appears behind her and she turns around. Anakin; _‘’I see all is going well?’’_ And smiles. Kira; _‘’Well, call me Anakin ‘cause I lost my lightsabers again.’’_ Anakin starts laughing. Kira; _‘’…Ehehehe.’’_

In the mean time, Hux and Phasma woke up and started fighting Poe and Finn. Hux tries to call for help with his communication device, but it broke down. The same with Phasma. Kylo Ren sees at the screen what’s happening and force-calls Kira Ren.

Kira Ren managed to get there, unseen by the Resistance. Hux Phasma, Finn and Poe look at her hands and all at the same time they ask _‘’Where are your lightsabers?’’_ Kira force-throws Finn and Poe in the air. Hux wanted to run, but Finn already got up and draws his lightsaber, right before Hux’ face, which makes him take a step backwards in fear. Finn; _‘’No, seriously. Where are they?’’_ They hear another lightsaber from behind and Poe gets up as well. Rey walks towards them with her lightsaber in her hand. Finn tells the others to _‘’Put your hands where I can see them.’’_ Hux and Phasma put their hands in the air. Rey; _‘’She lost them while fighting with me.’’_ Kira starts laughing and says; _‘’Haha, yeah, sure. For the record, it was because Artoo electrified me while we where fighting.’’_ Hux; _‘’I can’t believe it. I just can’t believe it. I’ll make Snoke kill you for this. And your stupid brother as well!’’_ Kira is about to force-throw Rey, but Rey saw it coming and force-pushes back. They both fall on the ground a few metres away.

When Kira Ren gets up, she nearly gets Finn’s lightsaber in her face and decides to hold her hands up and get on her knees. Finn; _‘’And stay down. Before I scar that face of yours even more…’’_

Finn and Poe bring Phasma and Hux to the garbage place. Rey and Kira wait ‘til they’re out of sight. Kira looks at Rey. Rey; _‘’Don’t try to escape again, Kira. I’m getting sick of you!’’_ Kira; _‘’Well, you shouldn’t throw the good food away. It might come in handy sometime.’’_ They walk towards Poe and Finn. Poe reads; _‘’Garbage can 6. It’s not exactly a can, is it?’’_ Hux and Phasma are standing with their hands bound at the other two entrances of this garbage can. Kira; _‘’Actually, it was my idea to call them this. Pretty funny, isn’t it?’’_ Poe; _‘’You know what else is funny?’’_ He looks at Rey and Finn. The three of them lift Kira up. Kira; _‘’Why, am I that_ _heavy?’’_ Finn; _‘’No, it’s so that you can’t escape.’’_ Poe; _‘’ This is funny, Kira.’’ _Kira; _‘’Uhuh.’’_ And smiles. Rey and Finn let her go, Poe is still holding her. After all, he was the only one who was holding her anyway. Kira; _‘’Well, that’s a nice hug.’’_ Poe looks behind Kira at the entrance of the garbage tunnel. And back at Kira, still with a smile. Kira; _‘’But, can I have the honour to jump in it myself?’’_ Poe puts her down and turns her around, since she was facing him instead of the garbage tunnel, but he still holds her by the waist.

Finn unties Phasma’s wrists and throws her into the garbage tunnel. Rey does the same thing with Hux next. Then Kira jumps in it while Poe helps her up the last bit.

While gliding through the tunnel Kira yells _‘’Woohoooo…oof’’_ Poe laughs at the sound of it and walks away with Rey and Finn.

Phasma; _‘’I don’t see the fun of this, Kira.’’_ Kira; _‘’Who says it’s your fun to have, Phasma? I don’t hear Hux complaining.’’_ But Hux is carefully watching the walls. Phasma; _‘’This is not my first time inside of this. And…-‘’_ Kira; _‘’Yeah, yeah. I know. The walls will crush us.’’_ Kira calls through the device she’s holding in her hands. _‘’BB-10 I know you’re there. I know you’re with the others now, but would you please stop garbage can 6 from…’’_ And the walls start to move. _‘’CRUSHING US!!!’’_ BB-10 talks. Kira; _‘’BB-10, if you don’t help us now, when I get out of this I’ll cut every little part of you to pieces!’’_ BB-10 talks.

The walls are so close now, Hux, Phasma and Kira are pushing them apart with hands and feet. Kira; _‘’BB-10, please.’’_ BB-10 talks. Hux; _‘’This will be the end of us.’’_ Since both Hux’ and Phasma’s communication devices are broken, there’s no other way. Kylo Ren will probably busy as well, because Rey is on the loose now.

The walls are coming closer and closer. They can’t even use their hands anymore to push the walls apart. The three are standing with their hands beside their bodies, nearly suffocating from the pressure of the walls. Hux screams into Kira’s communication device, since he’s standing next to her _‘’Do something, you stupid droid!’’_ BB-10 talks. Hux; _‘’What did he say?’’_ Kira; _‘’You don’t wanna know.’’_

Hux closes his eyes. Phasma passed out already. Suddenly the walls are stopped. Kira; _‘’Thanks BB-10.’’_ Barely able to speak. And she also passes out. They all drop on the floor of garbage as soon as the walls go backwards.


	9. Chapter Six

6

 

Poe, Rey and Finn arrived at the hangar of Starkiller Base. They look around them. It seems like the whole First Order is inside, fighting the Resistance, because there’s nobody here. Strange…Some of the tie fighters are gone though, but they’re probably outside, fighting the Resistance Pilots. Finn; _‘’I’ll go check the Falcon.’’_ Rey; _‘’Yes, be careful. It’s too quiet here…’’_

 _‘’Well, I can do something about that.’’_ Kylo Ren stands right behind Poe, who lets out a little scream from the sudden scare. Kylo Ren walks over to Rey and she quickly draws her lightsaber. Kylo Ren; _‘’Are you still afraid of me, Rey?’’_ Rey; _‘’What do you want?’’_ Kylo; _‘’You come here, invading Starkiller Base, and then you ask me what I want?’’_

Rey looks at Poe, who’s looking at the balcony, and then she looks at the balcony as well. It was so quiet at the hangar, that they didn’t even notice Kira. Kira leans over the balcony, just watching them. Kylo Ren; _‘’Sister, move it!’’_ Kira smiles. Kylo starts to force-choke Rey and throws her lightsaber to Kira. She catches it. Then Kylo throws Rey to the other side of the hangar, right before Poe desides to shoot at him. Kylo Ren turns to Poe. Kylo; _‘’You know what I’ll do with that.’’_ And Poe shoots anyway. Kylo Ren stopped it even before the blaster could do anything. Luckily for Poe, Kira jumped off the balcony and force-throwed Dameron’s blaster out of his hands before it exploded on the ground. The explosion wasn’t that big, but would have been big enough to blow off both of Dameron’s hands. Poe; _‘’Thank you.’’_ Kylo; _‘’That wasn’t necessary, Kira.’’_

Chewbacca runs into the hangar. In his hands he’s holding… _‘’Darth Vader’s helmet!?’’_ Says Kylo Ren, both surprised and confused at the same time. He’s so surprised that he lets Chewie toss the helmet over to Poe and let Poe fly away with his x-wing. Kylo Ren looks at the others. BB-10, R2-D2, and C-3PO are entering the Falcon. Kira; _‘’You could have just asked for him to come with you.’’_

Kylo Ren takes one of the remaining tie fighters and goes after Poe. As Rey enters the Millennium Falcon, Kira follows her. But Rey pushes her back and she falls off the stairs. The Millennium Falcon leaves without Kira.

 


	10. Chapter Seven

7

 

Kylo Ren follows Poe Dameron the entire way to the Resistance Headquarters. He keeps shooting at Poe, but not one hit. Kylo Ren is so pissed right now. Very nearby the Base, Poe and Kylo are still flying at maximum speed and have to do an emergency landing. Luckily they both turn to another way. Otherwise this could have ended horribly for both of them. Poe managed to land fairly good, with hardly any damage to his x-wing, which made BB-8 make happy sounds in relief. But Kylo Ren crashed his tie fighter hard inbetween the trees.

The guys in the Millennium Falcon saw it happen and as soon as they safely landed, they came to help Poe and Kylo. In the mean time the other Resistance members are returning to the Resistance Base as well.

 

At Starkiller Base, after all of the Resistance Fighters had left, Kira Ren went to Snoke. Snoke; _‘’You know that your brother will not return for a while?’’_ Kira; _‘’Could be.’’_ Snoke; _‘’I have a new task for you. It’s your turn now.’’_ Smiling Kira; _‘’Ah, you want me to kill Leia, ofcourse.’’_ Snoke; _‘’Yes, but there’s something else as well. I want you to kill Leia Organa and find Luke’s son Jacen.’’_ Kira; _‘’What to do with him?’’_ Snoke; _‘’Bring him here. As soon as your brother returns, you follow this mission. But rest first.’’_

 

It takes a few days before Kylo Ren’s return, but when he does, he finds an unpleasant surprise in the bedroom he shares with his sister. It’s very early in the morning, so no surprise Kira’s sleeping. But that ginger-haired prick of a Hux was not invited! Kylo doesn’t care they’re wearing clothes and probably nothing has happened between them, but takes his revenge anyway. He stands, still with his helmet on, at the side of the bed where Hux is sleeping and bows. Then he talks in Hux’ ear _‘’Hux, get out.’’_ That was quite the jump scare for him and immediately pulls the bedsheets up his chin. Kira; _‘’Armitage, you’re wearing clothes.’’_ Hux; _‘’Stupid ‘Force’ users!’’_ Kylo; _‘’How many seconds ‘til you’re out of here?’’_ And Hux runs to the door. Kylo Ren force-throws the door shut with a big ‘BANG’ after Hux’ left. Kira smiles with an innocent face _‘’Welcome back.’’_

Kylo Ren takes off his helmet and lays next to her. Kylo; _‘’Hux…’’_ Kira; _‘’Nothing happened brother. He was just scared.’’_ Kylo; _‘’Of what?’’_ Kira; _‘’Phasma. I left the two alone after we came out of the garbage. Phasma let him clean her up and blamed Hux for my behaviour. She threatened she’d tell Snoke about me and Hux.’’ ‘’Snoke already knows. He’s should be afraid of me instead. Goodnight.’’_

 


	11. Chapter Eight

8

 

Kira and Kylo Ren wake up because of the knocking on the door. Kylo; _‘’Who is it?’’ ‘’Captain Phasma.’’_ Phasma says. _‘’When the two of you are done with your morning rituals, Snoke wants to see you.’’_ And she walks away. Kylo rubs his hands over his face, still sleepy. Kira; _‘’I was supposed to be gone already.’’_ Kylo; _‘’I guess General Hux was more interesting than your assignment?’’_ And steps out of bed. Kylo; _‘’I’m gonna clean myself up. You better be doing the same thing.’’_ But Kira’s deep in thought. _‘’Kira!’’_ Kira gasps _‘’Uh, yes. Yes.’’_ Kylo; _‘’Get yourself ready.’’_

The Ren-siblings walk like a pair of zombie’s to Snoke’s chamber. Luckily for Kylo, he’s wearing a helmet, so no-one can see his overtired face. But Kira has a mask that goes just over her nose and doesn’t cover her eyes.

At snoke’s, the two kneel before him. Although, Kira’s not usually doing that. She has reasons for it now. Hux comes in as well, with Phasma following him closely. Poor General Hux looks dead pale. Snoke; _‘’Masks off, Knights of Ren.’’_ And so they do. Snoke; _‘’Why are you so tired, Kira Ren?’’_ She points at Hux. Hux looks dead scared at the moment. Hux; _‘’Sup, Supreme Leader. I-I can explain. –‘’_ Snoke; _‘’I guess General Hux was more interesting than your assignment, Kira?’’_ Kira; _‘’Yes.’’_ Silence.

Snoke’s hologram disappears. Kylo Ren sighs in fear, but stays in position. Phasma and Kira are just waiting, but Hux looks around him in fear.

A few minutes later they hear someone’s slowly opening the door. Hux quickly stands back in position and he and the others wait until Snoke enters the room. Snoke force-calls all the lightsabers in the room from behind them, but Kira’s holding hers very tight in her hands. Snoke; _‘’Very well, Kira.’’_ While walking closer, though still behind them. Kira knows what he’s about to do, but holds still. This time Kylo’s the one deep in thought, slightly panicking. Snoke hits Kylo Ren, again with his own lightsaber, on his back. Right before the second hit, Kira passes Rey’s lightsaber to Kylo Ren and uses her own lightsabers to attack Snoke. Kylo; _‘’Kira!’’_ Not that she cares. Snoke and Kira keep on fighting.

A few attacks and defends from both sides later, Snoke force-throws Kira into the wall where his own hologram is supposed to be. Kira lands high up above with her back against the wall and falls down on the ground after that.

Kylo Ren automatically got up to check if she’s okay, but Snoke attacks him before he could run to her. Kylo Ren defends himself right in time, but lands on the ground anyway. It was a hard hit.

Hux is currently standing with his back agains the wall close by the door, still watching in fear. Snoke looks at him. Hux, now shaking in fear; _‘’S-S-Su-Sup-reme L-L-Leader…’’_ Snoke; _‘’Don’t make me come here again, General.’’_ Snoke walks towards the door and Hux is still following his every step carefully with his eyes. Hux; _‘’Yes, S-S-Sup-reme.’’_ Swallows.

When Snoke left, Hux lets out a sigh of relief and collapses on the floor. Hux; _‘’Leader…’’_


	12. Chapter Nine

9

 

Kira Ren and General Hux decided to go to the Resistance together. With Kylo Ren’s command ship. But they had to gather some stormtroopers at first, which took some precious time. And this made Hux incredibly moody. Hux; _‘’Come on, stormtroopers. Get in the command ship. We don’t have all day. Stop wasting time! Get in!.’’_ Usually, this is Phasma’s job to do, but they changed positions for this mission. So, Phasma stays on Starkiller Base, with Kylo Ren, and Hux goes out, with Kira Ren. This is because Kira and Phasma don’t get along very well. (Phasma and Hux not anymore either, since that little incident a few days ago.)

Well, finally on their way to the Resistance Base, Hux and Kira are alone in the upper part of the command ship. Hux; _‘’You know what to do, right?’’_ Kira; _‘’Well, yes. I do…?’’ ‘’Why that question!? We MUST not fail this mission.’’ ‘’I feel the Resistance might get some help, perhaps from some of our own.’’ ‘’Damn it!’’_ Hux screams. Hux; _‘’Is Kylo Ren following us?’’ ‘’No, he left Starkiller Base before us.’’ ‘’Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!’’ ‘’But I can defeat him.’’ ‘’That’s not what I’m worried about. Any help from him will bring our mission in danger. It’s you against four Jedi, if not more already.’’ ‘’You’re calling him a Jedi now? He isn’t. Kylo Ren left when he was only a young Padawan –‘’ ‘’Shut up!’’ _Hux is shaking again. Kira; _‘’You fear? Hux, if this mission fails, you must leave with the remaining stormtroopers. I’ll finish it then.’’_

A few minutes later, nearby the Resistance Headquarters. Hux; _‘’Do you know where she is?’’ ‘’Yes.’’ ‘’Well, only go for her and try not to get caught by any of the others. I’ll try to make the stormtroopers hold them off for as long as possible.’’ _Hux walks downstairs to gather the stormtroopers, while Kira lands the ship.

 

Once everyone’s out, Kira manages to manouvre herself inside the Resistance Base. She walks into the hallway passed Leia’s room, since Leia’s hiding in one of the rooms there. Suddenly she feels another prescence. It’s not a ‘force ghost’, or? It is! Kira turns around and Anakin draws his lightsaber. As does she, with a little confusion… Kira; _‘’Anakin! You’re so strong…’’ ‘’Stronger than anyone ever noticed. Kira, I can’t let you pass.’’ ‘’I wasn’t planning to. This was a perfect timing of you.’’_ Leia opens the door from the room she was hiding in. Leia; _‘’What!?’’_ Kira; _‘’Ugh, how could you be so stupid?’’_ And goes to attack Leia, hold back by Anakin. He uses ‘The Force’ to get Kira to his side. Kira; _‘’Ah! Wohooow…’’_ As she nearly falls on the ground. Anakin; _‘’Leia, close the door.’’ ‘’No, I need to talk to her.’’ ‘’She’s here to kill you, Leia.’’_ Kira sees her chance and runs towards Leia. Anakin stops her again, the same way as he did before. This time, Kira attacks him back, with her lightsabers. Anakin defends with his.

They fight across the whole hallway. Defending and attacking. Every now and then, one of them falls on the ground, but gets up immediately after. Kira; _‘’You’re not fighting full power! I can feel that!’’ ‘’I don’t need full power to defeat you.’’ ‘’Thank you.’’ ‘’It’s not an insult. You’re just not ready.’’ ‘’Thanks again.’’_

A few minutes later, Anakin throws her into the wall and Kira knocks out. Anakin tells Leia, Luke, Finn and Rey to leave and brings them to a save place. After they left, Kira wakes up for a few seconds, just to call Hux through her communication device and tell him to retreat. Then she knocks out again.


	13. Chapter Ten

10

 

Kira wakes up inside her bedroom at the Resistance Base. She walks to the main room, where she meets the others. Ben is wearing clothes that look very similar to Han Solo’s. Leia is hugging his arm.

As kira walks behind Leia and Ben, she puts her hands before her face and makes Darth Vader’s breathing sound _‘’Welcome back, Han Solo.’’_ She stands on the other side of Ben, right across the table from Poe Dameron. Kira looks at Ben’s hair (in her normal voice) _‘’I like what you did with your hair…’’_ Ben looks down to her. Kira; _‘’Oh, Ben. I’m sorry. I’d mistaken you for someone else. Well, I guess it’s the clothes.’’_ She tugs at Ben’s shirt _‘’You see, even the worst of us can look innocent when wearing light colored clothes.’’_ Ben; _‘’Ahah…’’_ Luke; _‘’Kira, come with me.’’_ And they go to Luke’s room. After Kira and Luke left, Leia gives Ben a kiss on his cheek. They smile at eachother. While Leia rubs his back, Ben looks down the hallway, where Kira just left, and swallows.

In Luke’s room. Kira; _‘’It’s been a while since I’ve been here.’’_ Luke; _‘’I want you to speak with Obi-Wan.’’_ Kira sits down in a chair and Obi-Wan appears before her. Obi-Wan; _‘’Stand up, Kira.’’ ‘’Why?’’ ‘’Because I want you to.’’_ Kira raises and eyebrow _‘’I guess Leia wanted you to take care of me, so that she could get Ben back before the big attack on the First Order?’’ ‘’Perhaps. I –‘’ ‘’My husband’s on that ship. If something happens to him, I’ll kill the entire Resistance!’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’How do you know-‘’ ‘’About the attack on Kylo Ren’s command ship? So much detail? I forsee things. That’s one of my specialty’s. Luke knows all about that.’’_ Looks at Luke. He nods. Obi-Wan; _‘’Kira, what exactly did you see?’’_ Kira looks back at Obi-Wan with tears in her eyes _‘’Right now, Leia and her men are discussing their plan to attack Kylo Ren’s command ship, which Ben expects to arrive any time soon. The attack will happen, I already know that.’’ _A single tear rolls down her face _‘’But I can’t see what happens next.’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’Ani…’’_ Kira; _‘’Obi-Wan, do you hate me? If you think aside the Jedi rules, do you hate me then?’’ ‘’No, Kira, I don’t. I just, I’m just having a dejavu right now.’’ ‘’Can you stop them?’’ ‘’Kira, you know that I can’t.’’_ Kira; _‘’Luke?’’_ when she turns to him. Luke; _‘’Kira, stay here, please.’’_ And leaves the room. Kira sighs in frustration and balls her fists until the knuckles turn white.

When luke arrives at the main room, you can see the question on everyone’s faces. Luke; _‘’She knows.’’_ Leia holds her hart _‘’Oh no.’’_ Ben hugs her and gives Leia a kiss on the head _‘’It’ll be fine, mother.’’ ‘’Ahoo! Ahoo! I sense a wolf among us!’’_ Kira yells from the hallway. Ben lets go off Leia and sets a quick pace towards Kira. Kira stands right in the middle of the hallway, waiting for him. Not a smile, not a tear, just standing there. Ben comes to her and gives her the loudest sounding bitch slap ever heard in the universe. Or in this galaxy at least. Kira; _‘’Are you loose, Ben?’’_ It’s a word joke. Ben slaps her even harder on the other cheek. _‘’Oow…ouch…’’_


	14. Chapter Eleven

11

 

Ben went with Kira to her room and got some ice to treat her face with before it would turn dark purple from the bruises. Ben holds some packs of ice on Kira’s cheeks while sitting before her. He looks worried and she’s sad. Ben; _‘’Can you talk, Kira?’’_ He lays the icepacks down on the bed. Kira; _‘’Yes.’’_ Ben; _‘’Do you and Hux have a child together, that I don’t know of?’’_ Kira looks at him in disbelief _‘’Are you out of your mind, Ben!?’’_ Ben quickly gets up and tries to read her mind _‘’Give me the information I need, Kira.’’_ Kira’s face turns red from resistance. Ben tries so hard to force the information out of Kira, that he’s shaking _‘’Give it to me, Kira!’’ ‘’Huh…no.’’ ‘’NOW, KIRA!’’ ‘’Ugh.’’_ Kira’s fighting for her life right now and thinks _‘Any more seconds of this and I might die.’_ On the very moment Ben hears these thoughts of her, his eyes turn white and he collapses on the ground. Kira’s too tired to worry about it right now and lays down to get some rest on the bed.

A few minutes later, Leia walks into Kira’s room. Rey and Obi-Wan are with her. Leia sits on the ground holding Ben in her arms. Rey; _‘’What happened?’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’Ben took it too far and ended up in a coma.’’_ Leia pets Ben’s hair. Obi-Wan; _‘’Ben is strong, he could be awake before the attack.’’_ Leia; _‘’We must get him away from Kira. I don’t want him to fight anymore.’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’He’s stronger than you think. He can take it, Leia.’’_ Rey; _‘’Is Kira stonger than Ben?’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’No. They’re equally strong. Literally. But they are yet to find out their true power.’’_ Kira opens her eyes, sits up and points to Ben _‘’That, thing, asked me if I had children with General Hux. Who’s idea was it!?’’_ Leia; _‘’General Hux is one of the worst people in the First Order. By killing him and his children, we are one big step closer to our goal.’’ _Kira; _‘’Did you aim for Hux, or for the command ship? Usually it would have been Captain Phasma with the stormtroopers who are with Kylo Ren’s command ship, not General Hux.’’_ Leia; _‘’We aimed for the ship. There will always be someone with a higher rank on it to command the others.’’_ Kira; _‘’Then it was Ben. I thought so already…’’_ Silence. Kira; _‘’This destroys my plans. This attack on the First Order was planned before I could tell Ben about it.’’_ Obi-Wan; _‘’You can tell us now.’’_ Kira; _‘’There’s a reason why Ben and I have to stay with the First Order, the Dark Side. And we needed General Hux for it.’’_ Leia, Obi-Wan and Rey questionable look at eachother. Kira doesn’t bother and goes off to sleep.


	15. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Solo fight. Do you guys like the story? Or is it boring? I'm still writing some more chapters. Some of them have action like this one, some are pretty damn dark and some are just talking or a quick roller coaster of time.

12

 

Hours later, Kira wakes up in fear. The sweat drops down from her forehead and she gasps _‘’Armitage!’’_ Kira runs to the main room and looks outside. The attack has already begun. Many of the Resistance x-wings are attacking the incoming First Order command ship. Kira has no idea what the actual plan was on how they would actually take it down. She only knows about (part of) the results. Kira wipes the sweat off her face. Behind her, Leia and Ben are giving commands to the x-wing pilots. Kira knows better than to do anything about it now, so she just keeps watching as the others take down the command ship. Ben can feel her panick and holds his lightsaber tight in his hand, because he fears Kira can attack them any time soon. Leia points at Kira’s lightsabers, but Ben shakes his head. Leia makes a sign with her hands, meaning something like _‘Do it, now.’_ Ben reacts with a sign _‘No, be quiet!’_ On that moment, Kira turns around, a bit too quickly for the situation. She looks at Ben and swallows when she notices he’s holding his lightsaber by his hip. They hear some explosions coming from Kylo Ren’s command ship. Kira; _‘’Stop it. Stop the attack!’’_ More explosions. _‘’STOP IT!’’_ Ben shakes his head _‘’No.’’_ Kira looks outside, but the moment she turns around again, Ben draws his lightsaber and makes a _’Go to the door.’_ sign with his eyes. More explosions. Ben and Kira go outside. Ben; _‘’Now, either watch as my ship is taken down, or fight me, but you’re not going anywhere until the attack is done.’’_ Kira draws her lightsabers _‘’Let’s fight then.’’_ Watching eachother closely, while more explosions are heard in the sky. Kira attacks first. Fire flies right off their lightsabers when Ben hits back. Ben; _‘’Watch it, sister. Don’t start a fire out here.’’_ Kira attacks again, even harder this time. More sparks of fire when Ben defends. Ben; _‘’Kira, hold back.’’_ Another hard hit. Kira; _‘’Fight me then, Kylo Ren!’’_ Louder explosions in the sky. Ben and Kira look up, and then to eachother. Ben attacks now. Kira’s eyes start to get a fire like colour. She doesn’t defend, but it looks more like a massive attack back at Ben’s lightsaber. Ben intentionally leans back a bit to prevent the amount of fire that comes from it. It works. Ben pushes back. Kira does so as well. More explosions. Ben wins the pushing fight, but Kira slips from underneath him and makes a deep cut on his back. _‘’Ah!’’_ Ben turns around and attacks from the side. Kira defends by crossing her lightsabers downwards. Ben; _‘’Bad idea, K-, …Oof.’’_ Kira throws him in the air and holds him there, choking him. Kira; _‘’You’re no Jedi, Ben. You’re stronger as a Knight of Ren.’’_ She throws him back on the ground. Ben does the super hero landing and they both get their lightsabers back. Ben runs towards Kira, jumps in the air, Kira fails to force-throw him back and he lands behind her. She quickly turns around and attacks him from the side. He defends. The fight gets heaten up more and more. The attacks become more frequent and dangerous. It’s a good fight. Snoke would’ve been proud if he saw this. But Luke not. And he’s watching them from inside the Base. Luke; _‘’Those are no Jedi, fighting outside.’’_ Leia; _‘’No.’’_ Luke; _‘’What I see is two Sith Lords, fighting for the same thing. Leia, this is Kylo Ren you see here.’’ _Leia; _‘’I know. Unfortunately.’’_

 

A few minutes later, Kylo and Kira Ren are still fighting, but abruptly stop when the biggest explosion of Kylo Ren’s command ship takes place. Kira yells, screams, cries _‘’Nooooooo!’’_ She lets herself fall down on her knees, still screaming, as if she was Anakin Skywalker when Obi-Wan Kenobi left him burning. Kylo Ren drops his lightsaber as he watches his ship fall out of the sky.

 


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally really like this chapter, more so than the three upcoming chapters (unfortunately). It might not be a typical Skywalker episode, but there's a little twist of story. Enjoy.

13

 

Later that evening, when everyone goes off to bed, Ben and Kira stay awake. Ben tells Leia they’ve slept enough for today and that he’ll stay with Kira tonight. Leia agrees, but is not fully trusting him. Then Leia goes to bed as well and Kira and Ben go to Kira’s bedroom.

Inside Kira’s bedroom Ben tells his sister took look underneath the bed. Kira picks up the thing and sits on the bed next to Ben. Kira; _‘’That’s Chewie’s weapon!?’’_ And lays it down beside her. Ben; _‘’I was shot with that thing once. It hurts, but when you aim right, you can keep the victims alive.’’_ Ben comes closer and whispers in her ear _‘’We’re going to steal the Millennium Falcon tonight.’’_ (Insert Kylo Ren’s theme song, na-na-na-na, na-na, naaa, naaaaa…) _‘’I love you, Ben.’’ ‘’I know.’’_ He holds her tight and gives Kira a kiss on the head. Then they wait for a few hours to make sure everyone’s asleep.

 

Kira and Ben get out of the room in stealth mode. Ben is holding Chewie’s weapon and Kira closely follows him. One by one they knock out every guard in and around the Base who might be standing in their way. Mostly by using ‘The Force’ in different ways, as long as it’s quick and quiet. Arriving at the Millennium Falcon, Kira enters it and Ben takes one last peak behind them by pointing Chewie’s weapon in every direction.

Kira already started the engine, sitting in Chewie’s seat. Ben comes in and Kira points to the captains seat _‘’She’s all yours, Captain Solo Junior.’’_ Ben walks near her. Kira; _‘’Just make sure you don’t get killed like Han.’’ ‘’I won’t.’’_ While Ben lets off the Falcon. In the corners they can see Rey running outside the Resistance Base, but she’s too late. Ben and Kira had left before anyone can follow them. The others can only watch them leave the planet.

Ben smiles and Kira leans back in the seat, with her hands behind her head. _‘’Oh, Ben, that was wonderful.’’ ‘’Thank you.’’_

Flying nearby Starkiller Base, Kira calls Phasma through the radio. _‘’Captain Phasma, I must inform you that Kylo Ren and I are still operational and have stolen the Millennium Falcon. We are currently on our way to finish our mission. But I must order you not to follow us, like you did earlier today. If you do, it will destroy our mission.’’ _Phasma; _‘’I will inform the Supreme Leader about this. Go ahead.’’ ‘’Good.’’_ And Kira turns off the radio thing. Ben; _‘’She better listens. We need free game on this.’’_ As they take another direction, away from Starkiller Base. Kira; _‘’I think someone here needs to have a new Jedi lightsaber.’’_ She looks at Ben. Kira; _‘’Ahoo!’’_ Ben smiles.

 


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no talk about Leia in this chapter, but I can tell you that I already wrote some of the next chapters a few days ago. In one of them, Kira will say that she's not going to kill Leia at all. A shame that in real life, a few days after I wrote that down, Carrie Fisher dies anyway. Rest In Peace Carrie Fisher, you were one of the most badass women in the galaxy.

14

 

 _‘’Do you know how to do it?’’_ Says Kira, while she and Ben are sitting in a cave. They collected the materials to make a new lightsaber. Ben, because he didn’t have one and needs one for their mission. Kira, because she wanted one as a spare, since she loses them quite often. Also because she secretly wanted to show Ben how to make a lightsaber the Jedi Master way. _‘’Yes, I know.’’_ Ben’s sitting on the ground, holding some of the materials in his hands. Kira; _‘’You sure? You can’t use the ways of the Dark Side right now, they’ll notice that.’’_ Ben; _‘’I know, Kira. Shut up, please.’’_ Kira sits on the ground with her legs crossed. She closes her eyes and uses the power of ‘The Force’ to create her new lightsaber. Ben watches in fascination. He waits until Kira’s done, then Kira opens her eyes. Ben; _‘’I’m glad I let you become a Jedi.’’_ Kira looks at him. Ben; _‘’You know, what you said about me being stronger as a Knight of Ren. I feel that it’s true. I feel weak as a Jedi.’’ ‘’I know that feeling. I feel it too.’’ ‘’But we are not weak. I killed all these younglings when I was one of them. I don’t feel like I should tell you this, because you’re my younger sister. I should hold myself strong for you.’’ ‘’I can train you if you want, but I don’t think you do…’’ ‘’I’d rather go back to Luke, but I don’t think he wants me to…’’_ Kira; _‘’Actually, that’s not a bad idea. You should do that.’’ ‘’Why? And how?’’_ Kira looks at his lightsaber materials. Kira; _‘’Make your lightsaber. I’ll tell you while you’re doing that. We shouldn’t waste time.’’_ Ben starts creating his new lightsaber, like a Jedi Padawan and not like a master. But that doesn’t really matter for him right now. As long as it’s a Jedi lightsaber. Kira; _‘’I don’t need to tell you why. But you could go to Luke, and tell him the truth. That you feel weak as a Jedi and that’s why you fought like Kylo Ren the other day.’’_ Ben; _‘’I don’t think they trust me anymore. Really. And where would you go then? You can’t go back to the First Order all on your own.’’ ‘’We need to find Jacen first. Then you leave and Snoke will have a Knight of Ren short. I’ll offer him to train Jacen and tell him that you’re finishing your Jedi training to come back even stronger to the Dark Side.’’ ‘’And who say’s he’ll believe you?’’ ‘’You’ll always come back to me. He knows that too. There’s no way you’ll stay with the Resistance if I’m with the First Order.’’ _Ben is just finished creating his new lightsaber and hits with his fist on the ground in anger. He stands up, drawing his new lightsaber, ready to attack Kira from above. She looks frightened at him and slowly leans back. Ben swings his lightsaber at her and Kira lays down on the ground. The lightsaber lands right next to her.

When Ben withdraws the lightsaber, Kira says in a higher voice than usual _‘’Well, what’s that supposed to mean?’’_ Ben; _‘’I needed to test it. It’s been a while.’’_


	18. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody already noticed it in one of my other works, but I'm really freaking bad at spacing out the text. I've always had trouble with it, I can't help it. It's because I have something that looks like dyslexia, but with language, speaking and word processing. So, please, don't complain about it.

15

 

Now on their way to find Jacen Skywalker, Kira and Ben haven’t spoken much since Ben’s anger issue on the other planet. Kira swallows and looks at Ben, who’s concentrating at flying the Millennium Falcon. Kira sighs and whispers _‘’This is not at all how Han imagined it.’’_ Ben; _‘’We both have our own ways to solve this, Kira.’’ ‘’Solve what? On which side are you, really?’’ ‘’I can’t tell you yet.’’ ‘’You’re with them, aren’t you?’’_ Ben doesn’t react. Kira; _‘’Do you want me to come with you?’’_ Ben; _‘’For a Jedi you’re very short of patience.’’_ Kira; _‘’I had big plans for you. And for myself as well.’’ ‘’I know about your plans. I don’t agree with all of them.’’ ‘’Well, whatever you think my plans were. I most definately think you attacked Armitage on purpose.’’ ‘’We don’t need him. We need Rey.’’ ‘’Uh, what?’’ ‘’With Rey, we can defeat Snoke.’’ ‘’What happened to ‘Supreme Leader’ whiney whine?’’_ Ben squeezes his hands on the steer. _‘’Oh, for damned sake, Ben! I needed Hux as a pion to work for us after we and the Resistance had defeated Snoke. You and I would rule the Dark Side then and Leia would still be in charge of the Light Side. She’s a good leader. That’s why she needs to stay alive. Besides –‘’ ‘’Kira! Stop! Just stop. Just let me come with the plans before things turn out even worse.’’ ‘’You know something, which I don’t.’’ ‘’Keep guessing.’’_

They arrive on the next planet. This is where Ben thinks they might be able to find Jacen. It’s a planet just as less known as the one where the Jedi temple is. Kira; _‘’Where are we?’’_ Ben; _‘’I don’t know what it’s called.’’ ‘’You’re full of secrets, aren’t you?’’ ‘’That’s what happens when you try to protect someone you love.’’ ‘’Blugh, who?’’ ‘’You.’’ ‘’Nonsense, you’re planning something big. That’s why.’’ ‘’Just get out.’’_

After they stepped out of the Millennium Falcon, Ben whispers in Kira’s ear _‘’I’m planning something dangerous.’’_


	19. Chapter Sixteen

16

 

And dangerous it was. It’s been two months of searching for Jacen. The planet Ben thought he was on, was a mislead. Yes, he’s been there. But only to set up a trap for Kylo Ren. This made Kira question him where he’d gotten the information from, but as an answer Ben said that he knew it was a trap. Now they’re imprisoned by one of Han Solo’s enemy’s.

Inside the cell. Kira; _‘’I didn’t know he had that many enemy’s.’’ _Ben; _‘’I did.’’ ‘’Why did you do this then?’’ ‘’If we follow Jacen’s trap, we’ll eventually be able to trace him down with the clues he left behind. Someone must have heard of him.’’ ‘’Right. So we’re going down that-‘’ ‘’KIRA SOLO!’’ ‘’…path…’’ _It’s the guy that holds them there. Kira doesn’t know his name, she never asks, but it’s an enemy for sure. The guy stands before their cell. The guy; _‘’Kira, you owe me a lot of money.’’_ Kira; _‘’Well, why?’’ ‘’Because you and Han burned down my previous building and everything in it.’’ ‘’Oh that…was Han. Not me.’’_ Suddenly he graps her by the throat and jerks her to him through the prison door. She holds her hands up like she’s innocent. The guy; _‘’You are mine now.’’_ Somewhere from the hallway another man yells; _‘’The Hutt agrees with the price.’’_ The guy; _‘’And now you’re with the Hutt.’’_ And he lets go off her. Kira rubs her throat _‘’I’m sure we can get to an agreeme-…!’’_ The cell door suddenly opens. The guy now graps her by the shirt _‘’Well, if you think so, come with me then. You too.’’_ He points at Ben.

They arrive in a big hall with at least ten of Han Solo’s enemy’s in it. All of them of which Ben and Kira don’t know their names. Ben and Kira walk into the hall with their hands up. One of the guards pushes them on the ground and they land on hands and knees. _‘’I suggest you know us all, if not by name, Solo’s children.’’_ They don’t, but nod anyway _‘’Yes.’’ ‘’We’ve heard you’re both Knights of Ren. We could have punished you for your deeds to us, but it’s much funnier to deliver you two to Supreme Leader Snoke and tell him your plans with the Resistance.’’_ Ben; _‘’What plans?’’ ‘’We know you want to go back to your mother, Solo boy.’’_ Ben; _‘’That’s not true, I-‘’ ‘’Get them away!’’_ The guards push Ben and Kira on the ground and cuff their hands behind their backs. They get blindfolded and taken to the Millennium Falcon. With the Millennium Falcon, they’ll be taken to Supreme Leader Snoke.

Kira; _‘’I have a bad feeling about this.’’_ Ben; _‘’I don’t. It’ll be fine.’’ ‘’You always say that.’’ ‘’Because it’s true. Eventually.’’ ‘’I prefer now.’’ ‘’Just wait. Everything goes as planned.’’ ‘’As plan Z.’’ ‘’No. It’s actually plan C.’’_ Then they wait. And wait. And wait, for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a little longer, I promise.


	20. Chapter Seventeen

17

 

When they arrive at Starkiller Base, General Hux is already awaiting them. He tells the people who brought Kira and Kylo Ren here to leave with the ship that is prepered for them. They resist at first. But when Hux takes off Kylo and Kira’s blindfold and handcuffs, they leave as soon as possible.

Kira; _‘’Hi, Armitage.’’_ Hux holds her by the upper arm. He and Kylo look at eachother in hatred. Kira; _‘’Why don’t you two just have a man-off right here. Right now.’’_ Hux; _‘’I think your brother is in more then enough trouble already.’’_ Kira; _‘’And the Falcon?’’_ Hux; _‘’You still need it for your unfinished mission.’’_ Kira; _‘’True.’’_ Hux; _‘’Let’s go to the Supreme Leader.’’_ Kylo Ren whispers in Kira’s ear _‘’He’d lose.’’_ Hux; _‘’I can hear you, Ren. Why don’t you use the Force?’’ ‘’Because the Supreme Leader might be listening. And then he might punish you as well.’’ _Hux; _‘’What do you mean?’’_ Kylo Ren smiles.

When they arrive at Snoke’s chamber, Hux stays outside. Snoke (fysically) is inside the room. Kylo (still in his Resistance outfit) and Kira Ren get on their knees before him. Snoke; _‘’Give me all your lightsabers, the Light and the Dark ones.’’_ They both answer _‘’Yes, Supreme Leader.’’_ And hand their lightsabers to Snoke. Snoke walks around them. Kylo Ren; _‘’Supreme Leader, I, we were on our way to-‘’_ Snoke; _‘’Escape, my boy. –‘’ ‘’That’s not true, I-‘’ ‘’You failed to convince me this time, Kylo Ren. Jacen Skywalker is seen nowhere near the places you sought. Instead of following up your given mission, you chose to visit your father’s old enemy’s.’’_ Kylo; _‘’It was a trap, Supreme Leader. I was planning to trace down Jacen by following his clues.’’ ‘’Clues that would have lead you right into the hands of the Resistance, if all turned out as planned by you.’’_ Kylo Ren swallows and looks to the wall in desperation. He knows he won’t win this discussion. Kira; _Supreme Leader, why did you tell Kylo Ren about my mission?’’ ‘’To test him, and you as well. You both have failed me for the last time. Punishment will follow as a result of your failures.’’ ‘’But I’ve done nothing wrong. I was still working on my mission. –‘’ ‘’Where is Leia Organa now? Why haven’t you killed her yet? You were at the Resistance Headquarters. You let your prey go! Kira, you are equally guilty!’’_ She knows, ofcourse. So no emotional reaction from her. Snoke draws Kylo Ren’s lightsaber while standing behind them. He hits both Kira and Kylo Ren three times on their backs, but way harder than usual. Kylo Ren falls forward in pain _‘’NAH!’’_ But not a glimpse from Kira. Snoke; _‘’Very good, Kira. Very good.’’ _Kylo Ren is still gasping and moaning in pain _‘’Uh, huh, hah…’’_ Kira; _‘’You know that my training methods are more harshly than Kylo Ren’s.’’_ Snoke; _‘’And it pays off well, Kira.’’_ Kira waits for a moment and then asks _‘’If I may, Kylo Ren and I had an idea, well it’s more mine actually. Perhaps if my brother goes to-‘’_ Kylo Ren; _‘’Enough, Kira! Not now!’’_ Snoke; _‘’Goes where, Kira?’’_ Kira; _‘’I’m sorry, Supreme Leader. I think plans have changed.’’_ Snoke; _‘’I think they haven’t.’’_ Kira; _‘’It was just an option. If you don’t want us to…I’m sorry, brother.’’_ Snoke force-throws them both in the air and holds them just like that. Snoke; _‘’Masters of the Knights of Ren.’’_ He throws them into the wall and force-drags them back to him again. Kira and Kylo Ren yell _‘’Aah!’’_ while being dragged over the ground with their faces down. They stretch out their arms, trying to use them as breaks. The Knights of Ren land before Snoke on hands and knees. Snoke uses a powerful force-push to make them lay down on the ground. Then he throws them in the air again and in every wall in the room. He drags them back, the same way as he did before. While being dragged back, Kira and Kylo Ren use their hands like a cat, not willing to go. They land again on hands and knees before Snoke. This time, Snoke electrocutes them, before throwing them back into the wall. Later, he uses all kinds of different ways to use ‘The Force’, sometimes with the lightsabers again, or chokes them while hanging in the air right before they get thrown back to the ground and electrified.

Hux stays outside the door and listens to their screams. _‘’Luckily it isn’t me this time…’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is indeed a bit longer than the previous chapter. Just a tiny little bit.


End file.
